


Take Me Home

by StarrySummers04



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Tearin' Up My Heart, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: After Alex ends things at the drive-in, Michael is heartbroken. He returns to a place he hasn't been in a long time and Max finds him there.





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really short but all I know about Malex comes from tumblr and youtube.

Many people would probably think he was being ridiculous. It was just a break-up, after all. But considering Michael had been in love with Alex for over 10 years, it was very painful that Alex had walked away. Yet again. Michael hadn’t intended to become a criminal, nobody ever does. He wasn’t a bad criminal, never major things. Bar fights, drunk and disorderly, all minor things. If he’d stolen something or killed someone, he could understand the criminal label. You just have to make the best of a shit situation. Michael had been trying to get better, but it was difficult. Isobel had Noah, who may not have known the whole truth, but was still blindly in love with Iz. She had love and support no matter what she did. Max hadn’t always had a person, not until Liz had returned to Roswell. But he’d always had friends, a good job, people had always believed in Max. And Isobel, too. Michael had always been the one who got left behind. He’d been stuck in foster care because no one wanted him and the ‘parents’ he did end up with clearly only did it for the money. Even as a teenager, Michael had only had Alex, although the airman had been like this when the pair were younger, too. Always eager to do anything that he could to possibly impress his dad. The only reason Michael was finding things so difficult was that Alex had never been so final before. They had always found their way back to each other in the past. Michael doubted that was ever going to happen again. He could get used to life without Alex. Hell, he’d already managed 10 years. But that was 10 years where he knew they weren’t officially over. This would be very different.

Maybe that was why Michael had found his way back to the pods tonight. He knew Max and Isobel visited regularly but the delinquent hadn’t been here since the night they’d left. It was kind of fitting that losing Alex brought him here. In this moment, he had never wanted to leave Earth more. Alex had always been his only reason for staying. For the first time in 10 years, Michael allowed himself to cry. The last time he cried had been the day that he discovered Alex had joined the Air Force. No one had known about their relationship, so he hadn’t been able to talk to anyone about it. Not that anyone knew about them now. Alex still kept on insisting that no one could know about them. So Michael was sat by the pods, crying. He could feel the presence of someone else but couldn’t be bothered to do anything. Then Max sat down beside him. “He broke your heart again. Didn’t he?” Max asked. Michael started to laugh, much to the surprise of his brother. “What’s so funny?” Max was panicking. Michael had always hidden his emotions and here he was, being so open about it. Max didn’t know what to do.

“We kept our relationship hidden. How did you even know about that?” Michael asked when the laughter died down. He felt hysterical.

“Do you think I’m blind? It was kinda obvious that there was something between you at prom, but then he joined the Air Force so I assumed it was over. I didn’t think anything of it when he returned to town but I heard about you two being on a date tonight. Then I felt your distress and came here.” Max explained. Alex would be so pissed that they hadn’t been discreet enough but it hardly mattered now.

“I saw him talking to his dad. Jesse Manes hates that Alex is gay, the homophobic asshole. Everytime he says something, it gets in Alex’s head and we spend some time apart but he called it quits tonight.” Michael rambled, his voice breaking. “He’s never stated that it’s over before.” Michael began to cry again and Max felt less than useless. He wrapped an arm around his brother, trying his best to comfort Michael in this time of distress.

“What can I do?”

“I just want to go home. I want to leave this planet.” Michael whispered. “There’s nothing left for me here.”


End file.
